H'nemthe
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = He-nem'-the | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 1,70 meter | leeftijd = > 85 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = H'nemthe | gesproken = H'nemthe | geschreven = H'nemthe | kolonies = Cona | affiliatie = }} De H'nemthe waren een reptielachtig species afkomstig van de planeet H'nemthe. Fysiologie H'nemthe waren een omnivoor reptielachtig species afkomstig uit de Outer Rim. De H'nemthe werden ongeveer 1,70 meter groot en bewogen zich voort op twee benen. Ze hadden een huid die verschillende kleuren kon hebben zoals roze maar ook blauwgrijs. Ze hadden een dubbel kaaksbeen, een grote gebogen neus en vier kleine hoorns, genaamd Conolets, op hun hoofd. Hoewel H'nemthe hoofdzakelijk vruchten en groenten aten, waren ze uitstekende jagers. Hun Conolets konden de omgeving aftastten en zelfs emotionele veranderingen in andere wezens aanvoelen. Met vergeleek deze Conolets dan ook met de hoorns van de Gotal. De hoorns van de H'nemthe hielp hen hun prooi lokaliseren en de omgeving te scannen onder barre weersomstandigheden en in de duisternis. Vrouwelijke H'nemthe kwamen veel minder vaak voor dan mannelijke exemplaren en waren daardoor beschermd in de samenleving. Voor elke vrouwelijke H'nemthe waren er twintig mannelijke exemplaren. Mannelijk exemplaren maakten zo'n 95% van de hele populatie van H'nemthe uit. H'nemthe schreven en spraken H'nemthe. De geschreven taal werd hoog aangeschreven omwille van de schoonheid, zowel vormelijk als inhoudelijk maar de gesproken taal bestond uit een reeks gepiep en geschreeuw die voor andere species zelfs onaangenaam was. Cultuur De H'nemthe hadden een hoogaanstaande cultuur. Hun samenleving was erg gestructureerd en gefocust op een spirituele vervulling van de geest door creatie van het leven en een zoektocht naar ware liefde. Omwille van hun onevenwichtige verdeling van hun geslachten, was dit voor mannelijke H'nemthe geen makkelijke opdracht. Xenobiologists dachten dat dit mogelijk te wijten was aan een genetisch defect die de H'nemthe opliepen tijdens hun evolutie maar door hun gesloten samenleving kon dit nog niet ten volle worden onderzocht. De H'nemthe zochten bijgevolg hun hele leven naar ware liefde en een partner voor het leven. Het merendeel van de mannelijke exemplaren bereikte dit ideaal nooit maar vonden troost dat hun dood de baan zou vrijmaken voor hun nageslacht... Bovendien zorgde het traditionele H'nemthe paringsritueel ervoor dat liefde vinden nog moeilijker werd. De mannen waren extreem voorzichtig in het kiezen van hun partner want de vrouwelijke H'nemthe verorberde haar partner meteen na de coïtus met haar vlijmscherpe tong. Omdat dit de dood voor de man als gevolg had, paarden H'nemthe enkel in geval van ware liefde. Sommige species vonden dit barbaars maar de H'nemthe man geloofde dat hij in het hiernamaals zijn kinderen zou kunnen begeleiden. thumb|left|250px|M'iiyoom Onith Omwille van hun laag aantal werden vrouwelijke H'nemthe afgescheiden en beschermd door de wet. Vrouwen die maagd waren, kwamen zelden voor en mochten bijna nooit H'nemthe verlaten. Alleen wanneer hun moeder haar goedkeuring gaf, mochten zij op zoek gaan naar een partner. Nadat ze geslachtsgemeenschap hadden gehad, mochten vrouwelijke H'nemthe hun planeet verlaten. Vrouwen mochten ook geen vlees eten totdat ze hun eerste mannelijke partner opaten om het smaak van het vlees te kunnen koesteren. Vrouwelijke H'nemthe waren hierdoor bijzonder naïef over de gang van zaken in het universum, al waren ze wel goed opgeleid. De meeste H'nemthe die men tegenkwam waren mannelijke exemplaren die afgewezen waren door hun uitverkozen partner en uit wanhoop door het universum reisden. Op de Arcona thuisplaneet Cona leefde een kolonie H'nemthe. H'nemthe waren gerespecteerde kunstenaars en een passioneel species. Hun poëzie en literatuur was erg uitgesproken en was geschreven in H'nemthe in een reeks vloeiende letters die woorden vormden. Een hoogtepunt is een traditioneel gedicht dat geliefden aan elkaar opdroegen voor ze overgingen tot het paren. Deze gedichten werden vaak voorgelezen op de herdenkingsplechtigheid van een mannelijke H'nemthe als eerbetoon aan de overleden partner. Deze gedichten werden vaak samengebundeld in mooie kalligrafieën. thumb|250px|H'nemthe Jedi Muziek was ook belangrijk voor de H'nemthe. Vaardigheden als muzikant, zanger, het vertellen van verhalen en kalligrafie waren belangrijke eigenschappen voor een H'nemthe. Vooral vrouwelijke H'nemthe moesten zich bekwamen in deze vaardigheden terwijl ze de geschiedenis en politiek van hun wereld bestudeerden om later werden verkozen als de leiders. Het bestuur van de H'nemthe was vooral optimistisch gezind in de vorm van een democratie. Hoewel ze in de minderheid waren, werden vrouwen uitgekozen om als leiders te fungeren. Dit ook omdat een man zijn functie moest stopzetten als hij ware liefde had ontdekt. Alle plaatselijke besturen verkozen leden voor een Senaat die alle beslissingen op H'nemthe nam. Geschiedenis H'nemthe waren een zelfvoorzienend species dat zelden aan handel deed, bijhalve voor technologie en ruimteschepen. De ecologie van hun planeet maakte het enkel mogelijk om mineralen te verhandelen die door de mannen werden gedolven uit de mijnen. Sommige kunstenaars aanvaardden heel soms opdrachten van niet-H'nemthe maar hieraan werd zelden een gevolg gegeven omdat de H'nemthe kunst erg persoonlijk was. H'nemthe kreeg dan ook weinig bezoekers. H'nemthe kon men overal tegenkomen, gaande van de Jedi Order tot Jabba's Palace waar in 4 ABY een H'nemthe resideerde. Bekende H'nemthe *M'iiyoom Onith *Yamnoss Achter de Schermen *De H'nemthe in de Cantina kreeg de naam Yam Nose maar deze naam werd niet gebruikt in boeken. Deze naam werd tenslotte gegeven aan de H'nemthe uit de Holiday Special. *De H'nemthe uit Jabba's Palace heeft nog altijd geen naam gekregen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *H'nemthe in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:H'nemthe